


A Rose for You

by imdestieltrash33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bi!Dean, Fluff, Gay!Castiel, High School AU, M/M, No Angst, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, just fluff, openly bi dean, quick little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdestieltrash33/pseuds/imdestieltrash33
Summary: Castiel Novak transferred to Lawrence High senior year, Dean noticed him immediately. He couldn't keep his mind off the blue-eyed angel.





	A Rose for You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my second published fic. I was inspired by valentines day coming up and honestly I just can't get enough of high school au destiel.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own, let me know if there is anything that needs to be fixed.
> 
> ENJOY!

“Man up Winchester!” Charlie nudged Dean’s shoulder on the way to his locker. “You’ve been crushing on Novak all year, he’s totally dreamy. Just make a move already!”

“Will you keep it down Charlie,” Dean said in an angry whisper, “I don’t need the whole school knowing my business.”

Castiel Novak transferred to Lawrence High at the beginning of senior year. He was Dean’s type to a tee: dark brown sex hair, piercing blue eyes, soft pink lips that always looked just slightly chapped, his skin always had a slight tan to it that made his lips and eyes stand out even more. Dean couldn’t get enough whenever he looked at the other teen.

“Since when are you shy about who you like? I mean the whole school knows you swing both ways, no one cares and you know that.”

“It’s not that and you know it Charlie, it’s just-” Dean stopped talking the moment he saw Cas walking down the hall with Meg. They were laughing about something and Dean would do just about anything to be the cause of that smile. “It’s just I really like this guy, what if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“The Great Dean Winchester scared to make a move. That’s a first.” Charlie lays a reassuring had on his shoulder, “At least we’ll both be alone for Valentine’s Day tomorrow. Peace out Winchester.”

Dean’s head snaps up to watch Charlie walk away. He completely forgot about Valentine’s Day. With a plan already forming in his head Dean pulls out his books and heads to his next class.

\-----  
FEBURARY 14

Dean has never been so nervous in his life. He made up his mind that today he was going to make his move and lay it all out on the line.

Not that he was a stalker or anything but Dean knew that both he and Castiel had second period off and Dean had ditched his first class to get everything all set up. During first period Dean went to Castiel’s locker and left a single rose with a note telling Cas to meet him at the park down the street. After that was done all that was left to do was wait.

And wait.

He checked his phone, second period started 20 minutes ago and Castiel still hadn’t shown up. Sighing he tucked his phone back in his pocket. “I knew this was a stupid idea,” Dean scolded himself. At least he didn’t leave his name on the note so that saves him some embarrassment. No one will ever know about his confession. Dean picks up the little bouquet of roses he had gotten for Cas, had the other guy bothered to show up, and heads over to the trash to throw them away. He stops instantly when a graveled voice comes from behind him.

“Castiel: The angel of Thursday. More like the Angel of my dreams. Meet me at the park down the street. Signed your secret admirer.” Castiel huffs a little laugh, “Do you always use lines this corny?”

Turning to face the other teen Dean takes all of Castiel in. He’s wearing some well-worn faded black skinny jeans and some converse with a hole in the side. He’s also wearing an over-sized blue sweater that is the same color of his eyes, his hair is a little crazier and wind swept than normal from the five minute walk. The mere sight of him takes Dean’s breath away.

“Not always, I save the best lines for someone special,” Dean says with a cocky grin.

Castiel walks over to Dean grabbing the roses out of his hand. “So…Secret admirer, how long has that been going on?”

“Only from the first moment I saw you. I, uh, normally I’m not the shy type but something about you just makes my brain and my mouth refuse to cooperate,” Dean says with a grin and a little laugh.

Without another word Cas tilts his head up and presses his lips to Dean’s. Dean had been imagining what it would be like to kiss these lips for months but this was on a whole other level. The kiss was soft, not rushed, and absolutely perfect. “So, does that mean you feel the same,” Dean asks, their foreheads still pressed together.

“Yes Dean. Hey what do you say we skip the rest of the day and go back to my place?”

“Sounds good to me angel.” Dean takes Cas by the hand as they leave the park for what is easily going to be the best Valentine’s Day he has ever had.


End file.
